What Would Happen If Max And Nudge Got Together?
by GirlRebel
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Pairing is Max and Nudge. This was a request. RATED "M" FOR A REASON. Don't read if you can't handle it. ONESHOT. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


I said I'd take requests, did I not? :p this is for AmberJ11 (is it you who reviewed my Max and Maya..?) - I hope you enjoy it! And remember people, I DO put it as rated "M" for a REASON. I have warned you, like in my others... R&R!

Full Summary: Nudge thought she liked boys. She and Ella talked about them so much. But lately, it doesn't feel right to her. It seems different somehow. And why is she dreaming of Max? It couldn't be... could it? Okay, people, so this is a yuri fanfic - like my Max and Maya and my Max and Lissa fanfics. I am addicted to Anime and Manga, so if you don't know what yuri is, it's girl-on-girl love. I'm telling you this now: Do NOT continue if you can't handle it. My other ones and this one will be kind of the same, for those of you who CAN read them (I'm not saying it like a mean person, I'm saying it like a warning, because I do not want to harm anyone's minds... so I'm warning you, not threatening or anything...) and other than that, well, I hope you all enjoy my Max and Nudge yuri ONESHOT.

WARNING: this one is MORE kinky than my others. Do not read if you can't handle and please don't be mean if you R&R because I'm doing these out of requests.

Enjoy, for those of you who can handle these kinds of stories!

Nudge's Point Of View

"So do you know who Aaron is? You do, right, Nudgey-cakes? Well he asked me out." Ella gushed, "And I was like, totally freaking on the inside, but on the outside? Ha! I was totally cool and collected and I hesitated. I wasn't hesitating because I couldn't speak and was just that flustered or because I didn't want to go out with him or anything, but I was hesitating to make him worry. That way, he'll most likely be the putty in my hands for our relationship! Eee! Relationship, Nudgey-cakes, relationship! I'm in a relationship with Aaron! Hottie Aaron, no less!"

And I was so happy for her. After all, Aaron didn't go out with just anybody. And Ella totally deserved him. I said, "I can't believe it Ella, I am so happy for you! I can't wait to help you with your dates on the make-up and the clothes and the hair and, ooh! We need to go shopping!"

Ella giggled, nodding her head as if she were a bobble-head toy. She smiled, "And at the mall, we can find you a boy too, Nudgey-cakes! Won't that be just perfect? I mean, we can go on double dates and our boyfriends can be friends. Oh my gosh! Boyfriends! We'd have boyfriends, Nudgey-cakes! I already have one. Oh! I do! And you will too! Plus, a date is already set for two days from now. Eee! This is so exciting!"

I smiled and nodded my head vigorously, "Isn't it just, Ella? I'm so totally ecstatic!"

-One Week Later-

I was in a tree, crying softly. I wanted to be alone. Ella and Aaron hit it off just fine. It was perfect... for them. But the guy who I ended up going out with on the date... he had asked me to be his girlfriend. So I said I would. But the next day... I saw him making out with another girl. He saw me and said, "Oh, hey. It's Fudge, right? Meet my girlfriend, Veronica. Isn't she a beauty?" And he didn't even get my name correct. Veronica was just smiling at me like everything was perfectly fine... it was awful. So now I'm up here, shrouded in the dark cover of a tree... and I've been here for the past five days, only occasionally getting up to go and buy food... I like trees... they don't get your name wrong. Granted, they don't speak, but still, it's not that hard of a name to remember-

my internal rant was cut off by a stick breaking. I looked down to see Max. She was looking around... for me? Yeah... She was calling my name.

"Nudge! Nudgey-wudgey! Please come home. Nudge! Where are you?" Max kept calling. I sighed. I think I was a little louder than I thought, considering she looked up right at that moment. She saw me, even though I tried to tuck myself into a tight ball so she wouldn't. I didn't want to go home.

Max sighed, "Nudge. Please get down from there."

"No. I don't want to go home, Max," I told her, voicing my thoughts.

"Then don't."

Now _that_ shocked me. "What?!"

"Don't go home," She said, pausing only slightly after each word, then said, all together in a faster voice, "don't go home. Nudgey, I kept asking until Ella told me what happened. Come here. Let's go for a walk, okay?"

Maybe it was that I was too weak to argue. Maybe I was just done with my moping around. Maybe I was tired of being alone. Maybe it was all those things and more. But somehow... somehow I just knew. It wasn't any of those things. If it were Ella or Gazzy or Angel or anyone else, I wouldn't have come down. I wouldn't have listened to them. But I knew... I knew, even though I didn't understand why, that my reason for coming down...? It was Max.

I bit my lip lightly and jumped to the ground, right next to Max, "Okay, Maxie."

She smiled at me slightly, "C'mon, Nudgers. Let's go to a restaurant. I think you deserve a break."

She winked at me and I giggled, "Thanks, Max."

-At The House-

We made sure not to get home until we were positive everyone else would be asleep. Max understood that I didn't want to be bombarded by anyone tonight... or any night, for that matter.

She walked with me to my room and kissed my forehead as I put my head on my pillow, getting comfortably into the bed. She whispered, right before the door closed, "Goodnight, Nudgey. I love you, sweet dreams."

_Max and I were on my bed, kissing each other. I don't know how we got here, but I don't care. All that was on my mind was Max. I brought my hands to her bare chest, fondling her breasts and making her moan in my mouth. I don't know when her top came off, but it doesn't matter. Max was lying underneath me, and that was all that I knew._

_I squeezed hard, and she groaned in response._

_I pinched her nipple, making her gasp, and slipped my tongue into her mouth._

_Quickly, I started to roughly massage her boobs, making her nipples go hard._

_I pulled my lips away from hers and brought them to her chest, kissing her nipples and licking her cleavage._

_I planted kisses all over her chest and soon brought my lips lower and lower, getting closer and closer to her naked bottom._

_I pushed open her legs and kissed near her clit, knowing she wanted more, but waiting for her to beg.. I liked it when she begged for me to suck on her._

_I started to suck lightly on her skin, right next to her crotch, making her groan loudly._

_I sucked harder as I met Max's eyes, seeing the lust in them and knowing my eyes would match._

_Max panted slightly, "More, Nudge, more!"_

_And I happily obliged, moving my lips further up, touching her with my open mouth on her wet crotch._

_I was licking deeper into her crotch and making her cry out in pleasure and I liked it._

_I breathed on her and she gasped as I put my lips to her slit._

_I whispered against it, "You're getting really wet, really fast, Max. You really want me to touch you, don't you?"_

_I ended my words with a kiss on her wet center, making her groan loudly._

_She moaned, her face flushed red, "I do, Nudgey, I do! Give me more."_

_And I did. I flicked my tongue over her slit and brought my fingers to her hot crotch, rubbing her slightly and making her moan._

_Rubbing harder, she started to pant louder._

_Soon, my fingers were slipping deep into her wet pussy and she was entangling her hands in my hair, screaming, as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, licking her pussy with my hot tongue._

_I was getting wet myself, just watching her liquids drip over my hand. I licked it and moaned, "You taste really good, Maxie."_

_I brought my fingers to her mouth, open slightly from her ragged breathing, and slipped my fingers in._

_I said, "taste."_

_And she sucked my fingers clean._

_I smiled and brought my mouth back down to her and started to suck the rest of her. I swallowed and sucked hard, wanting more, and making her groan loudly._

I woke up panting. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, splashing water on my face. Did I just dream of Max?

It was then that I realized I had to use the restroom and I quickly did, but not before I saw my panties were wet... I didn't _just_ dream of Max... I just had a _wet_ dream of Max.

Max's Point Of View

Nudge has been acting weird... It's been about a week since I brought her back home from the tree she'd been in, but she seems to be avoiding me... Could she have figured out that when I said "I love you" that night I meant as more than...?! I have to know if she knows...

I knocked on Nudge's door. I didn't speak, just in case she was in there and ignored me. She didn't know it, but we were the only ones home.

She called, "Come in!"

I quickly entered the room, locking the door behind me, just in case. She looked up from where she sat at her desk and looked shocked, "Max," she breathed, licking her lips, "Hey."

I took a deep breath, "Nudge, we need to talk."

She gulped, "what about, Max?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are - okay, stop. This is pointless. We aren't little kids, Nudge. Stop playing around. What is going on, huh?"

She looked hesitant before blushing bright red and starting to babble, "You remember when Aaron and Ella and I all went on a double date with that guy who had a girlfriend called Veronica and got my name wrong even though he asked me out and cheated and everything, Max? Well when I was in the tree it was weird because I knew I only came down because it was you who asked me to, Max, but if you didn't I'd probably still be up there, too, and that night I had a dream and it was a wet dream, Max. And the dream was of me and you and that's crazy right? That's what I thought, but then I had another and another and I've been having them every night since! Max I am so sorry for avoiding you please don't be mad - I am so embarrassed about this. I mean, I like boys, don't I, max? You aren't a boy. I mean, you have a boy's name, but you aren't a boy! You're Max, and I am not calling you a boy - I would never call you a boy, I mean, it would be just stupid to call you a boy because obviously you aren't one and-"

I cut her off with a kiss, shocking not only her, but myself as well. I did it subconsciously.

"Max?" She met my eyes, lustfully, "Is it okay?"

I licked my lips, "More than okay." and I kissed her again, her mouth opening quickly to let my tongue inside.

Nudge's Point Of View

Max felt the same way... She felt the same! Yes! I kissed her deeply and letting her take over my mouth as my hands fiddled with the button of her jeans. I soon got them undone and pulled away, dropping to the ground to pull her jeans off. She kicked them away and I started for her top, but only after she tugged mine off. I got her top off and she got my jeans off at the same time. Now, we were very close together and clothed in nothing but thin lingerie. She looked very good in black lace...

I put my hands on her waist and she did the same as we met for a kiss. We kissed deeply and were getting so close I ended up stepping back, pressed up against the wall. Max pushed harder against me and I wrapped my arms around her neck tightly. She moved one hand to pull my leg up slightly and I jumped slightly to wrap my legs around her.

She cupped my butt and I moaned, "Max, I want more."

I felt Max smirk as she kissed me deeper and her hand rubbed a spot on my panties near my open crotch, making me gasp. I knew Max liked it, because she pressed her hand hard against it. I started getting wet and she moved her hand to squeeze my butt.

Then Max quickly brought me to the bed, sitting me onto it as she fiddled with my bra, never breaking the kiss. I helped her to get it off and moaned as her hands brushed over my breasts. I attempted to take her bra off alone and failed, so she helped me get it off as well, groaning as my hands made contact with her own bare chest. I rubbed her breasts and pushed her down on the bed, breaking the kiss, but she was distracted and didn't seem to notice.

I stared at her chest as I rubbed, eliciting moans from Max, easily. I flicked a hardened nipple and she groaned. I continued to play with her breasts with one hand as I lowered my left to rub over her moist panties, making her gasp. I rubbed harder and she started to pant, "Nuudge!"

I licked my lips and slipped one hand into her panties, touching her on her most intimate spot, making her gasp. "Max," I said, heatedly, "Tell me what you want me to do, word for word."

She was bright red as she met my eyes. Gulping, she said, "I want you to suck hard on my crotch, Nudge."

I smiled and said, "Then I will suck really hard on your pussy, Max. I hope you get even wetter." I lowered my head to her panties and sucked on the material still on her, making her gasp again.

I licked and she moaned. I wanted to hear more as I ripped away her panties, staring at her wet pussy. It had very little hair on it and was drenched in her juices. Even the hair was slick.

I whispered heatedly on her crotch, "You're practically dripping!"

She groaned and I flicked my tongue out, making her cry out softly. I think that's my new favorite sound.

I pushed her legs open hard, making her spread them wide. It wasn't enough... I said, "Spread your legs, Max. Open them wide for me. I want to taste you just as bad as you want me to."

She whimpered and opened her legs wider than I knew she was capable. I smiled and went to her crotch, planting a big wet kiss on her clit.

She screamed when I licked her bud. I sucked and she screamed louder. I started to suck harder and got many noises out of her, even though I knew she was trying to suppress them. I didn't want her to hold back, so I, while still sucking and licking her wet pussy, shoved three of my fingers deeply into her roughly, and made her scream loudly.

She screamed, "Nuudge! Faster, harder! More, Nudge!"

And I did, ramming my fingers deep into her wet pussy and making her scream in pleasure. She was really tight.

When she moaned my name really loud, I knew she was coming and it made me pump my fingers faster and harder into her.

When she came on my hand, I slipped my fingers out of her slowly and sucked them clean. Yum. I smiled, "I'm guessing Maxie enjoyed that, didn't she?"

Max panted and nodded slightly, "Thank you, Nudgey."

I giggled and told her, "I'm not even done."

She looked confused before I lowered my head and sucked on her juices, making her moan.

She groaned, "Nuuudge.."

I sucked harder and she groaned loudly.

I smiled and continued to suck.

*After They Were Done*

I lay with Max on my bed, both of us tired and out-of-breath.

Max said, "I love you, Nudgey."

I grinned up at her, "I love you, too, Maxie."

Okay guys! So this was a request. I dedicate this one to AmberJ11! Hope you enjoyed. R&R!


End file.
